Close To Your Heart
by RabBeat
Summary: Original Story. Yaoi. "Always hold those close to you and never let go


Close To Your Heart

Original Story

Rated T+

Pair: Yuto X Rin (Main)

Includes/Warnings: Yaoi, age differences, drama, swears, deals with the beliefs of fate, etc.

* * *

><p><em>"Never let go of the one you love the most" <em>These were the words my grandfather shared with me while I was growing up. His stories of the lady he believed to be _the one who got away,_were his reasons for constantly telling me. But, unlike most children of my generation, I always listened to him with an open ear. It was, and still is, a very interesting story. This story is what determined me to find my special girl and just live my life in peace and happiness. Or at least... That was my original plan.

* * *

><p>A hot and warm summer day. Blue colored skies, not a single cloud painted across it flawless canvas. A young man, only the age of seventeen, and his sister, only a year older than him, had spent their morning before their departure cleaning out the room that had once belonged to their late grandfather.<p>

This young man went by the name of Yuto Mitsui. Known throughout his neighborhood for his kind personality and his handsome looks. He was a tall boy with a toned boy from his years of playing sports. His hair was a light brown, messy layers cut right above his shoulders. The boy had kind hazel eyes that never seemed to have shown any type of anger at all. A smile was always on his face, not matter how irritating one could be. But of course, all thing have flaws. Yuto was airheaded, constantly irritating others with his kindness and he never knew it. His grades weren't something a parent could be proud of either.

Then there was this young boys elder sister, Asuka. Gorgeous brown eyes and long, soft, flowing dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, not to mention a great figure. She was what most guys would want. But of course, she did have flaws. She was lazy and selfish. Easily irritated, especially towards her younger brother. Surely, these two were an interesting pair of siblings.

"Yuto!" The elder of the siblings began to whine, as she sat on the couch lazily with an iced tea resting in the palm of her hands. "Let's go already! You could just do this when we get back!"

Yuto turned around, a few boxes were in his hands. "But we won't be coming back anytime soon... You said yourself it will be a while before you even think of coming home!" He said. "And besides, this is the last box."

Asuka pouted, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Whatever..." She replied. "Just hurry up! It's been years since we last visited Fukui... Too bad mom and dad went overseas."

Yuto stopped in his tracks upon hearing that final sentence."

"Maybe we could go back to all those happy times..."

The young boy jerked up a smile, forcing out a laugh. "T-Too bad I can't remember any of it, huh?" Yuto turned around and made his way to the closet, trying to keep his smile as hard as he could.

Upon reaching the closet, Yuto sighed, keep a soft smile on his face. He placed the final box over the others. Nodding slightly.

"Happy times?" He asked himself. "I doubt dad had any happy times while I was around..."

Yuto turned, he was about to leave, till he noticed something gently glide down to the floor. He turned around and began to stare at it. Bending down slightly, he picked up what appeared to be a photo with the words "I love you, Yuto! -Rin K." inscribed on the back. He turned the photo over and was surprised to see the figures in the photo. A man that looked a lot like him. Was this... His grandfather? But who the girl standing next to him. This woman named "Rin".

She was a beautiful young lady back then. Shining brown eyes, hinting a kind soul. Her hair was straight and looked silky and smooth, falling over her shoulders. Her skin looked almost flawless and her body was so thin and small it looked like she would have snapped in two. But what seemed to have caught Yuto's attention the most was her brilliant smile. It made him even happier than he usually was, especially with the words written on the back.

"Yuto!" The boy jumped upon the sound of his sisters angry calling. "Hurry the hell up already!"

Yuto forced out a laugh. He looked back down at the picture and smiled. "_Grandpa sure was lucky!" _He thought. _"I wonder what happened?"_

"YUTO!" He jumped once more. This time he rushed out of the room, unknowingly placing the picture in his pocket. There was probably nothing he was more afraid of than his angry sister.

* * *

><p>And just like they had planned, the two set off without any other interruptions. A long boring drive was just what the majority of the day was. Sure there was an interesting conversation here and there, and Yuto always laughed when he would see his own twin sister start cursing at the person who had just cut her off on the highway, but other than that, it was nothing short of a dull ride. And after what felt like days, they had finally made it to the Fukui Prefecture.<p>

"Hey, Asuka?" Yuto called out to his sister. "Did you even find a hotel or something?"

Asuka looked at her brother and back again, allowing her gaze focused on the road ahead of her. "Um..."

"Are you serious?" His eyes widened as he slapped his hand on the dash board. "Oh my god..."

The chestnut brunette sighed as he looked out the window of the car. Yuto, in an attempt to calm down, ended up just taking in the scenery that passed them by. The trees surrounding them, the clear blue skies. It truly something different from the city he was from. his hazel eyes just continued to glare out the clear glass wall that separated him from the clean country air. Until is eyes were met with something amazing. From what he saw, he was met with dark brown eye of a specific raven hair passerby. Small in stature and a youthful feminine like face, this person looked exactly like the woman in the photo he carried. Was that person Rin Kato?

He pressed himself against the glass window, it felt as time slowed down when he saw this person, and from there, he knew he caught this persons attention as well.

"Did you see that person?" Yuto turned around towards his sister in astonishment. "Wow!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Yuto spent most of his time thinking about the person he saw moments ago, spacing out. He held the photo he found tightly as he began to wonder whether not he would actually me the person he had thought about since he found the picture. Whether or not it made him sound like a stalker, it didn't matter, but he needed to find out how he was going to meet her.

And just as fate had it, or rather, apparent bad luck, the car had somehow stopped in it's tracks. Yuto woke from his daze when he realized that Asuka had gotten off the car and the car hood was open. He had stepped out of the vehicle only to see his sister kick the plate several times out of anger, screaming, "This thing is a piece of shit! We just got it too!"

The brunette tried to jerk a smile, attempting to stay positive. He looked around and, fortunately, they had been lucky enough to have stopped in front of someone home and store. Yuto looked back again and thought a bit of whether or not to tell Asuka that he would go and check, but he knew it was best to not interfere with his sisters "busy" schedule.

He walked into store first, sounding a little bell that seemed to call forth a small, cheery thirteen year old boy dressed in a chef outfit, carrying a tray of bread. This little boy, Yuto pulled the photo from his pocket, he looked a bit like the woman in the photo. _"Could they be related?" _He wondered.

The young boy smiled at him. "Welcome to Rein Panaderia~" He greeted. "My name is Ren Murakami! I'll be sure to serve you as soon as I'm done here!"

"Ah, that's fine..." He didn't know how to the word what he had to say next. "You see, my car just broke down outside and my sister is getting REALLY irritated, so I was wondering if there is anyone here who could probably help us out?"

The boy, named Ren, popped his head out from behind the counter. "Well, my older brother left a while ago to pick up some ingredients and the other guy that works here apparently has date, but that's fine! Niether of them knows a thing about cars. They'd be useless!" It was as if he was trying to start a conversation. "My friend, Isuna, is in the back sleeping! He knows some things, but he'd get mad if I woke him up. As for me, well... I'm still in middle school~ Hehe~ I'll just call the towns mechanic! Maybe he can help."

Yuto nodded, he felt slightly relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem!" The little raven one replied. "You and your sister can stay here in the mean time! If she's done beating your car into a pulp!"

The older boy forced out a smile as he looked out the bakery window. Asuka was still kicking the car. "I think she'll be fine..."

Ren laughed a bit. "Alright~ I'll just go make that call and I'll make some tea."

Yuto nodded once again. He walked around a bit, thinking about where he was and what was going on. He and his sister had just lost their grandfather a few weeks ago, he had found a picture of a woman he doesn't know, his car broke down for odd reason, and he thinks he found the "girl" in the photo. Did any of this mean anything?

_Ding~ Ding~_

"Ren!" A somewhat confused voice called out to the little boy introduced to him earlier. "There is some random girl kicking the crap out of her car! Call Kazue! It's really going to drive away costumers!"

Yuto turned around, his eyes widened. He pulled out the picture once more and compared it to the figure standing before him and the brief eye contact he had with the person on the way up to this bakery. It surprised him when he realized that this was the same person he saw earlier in the car. As he compared the picture to that person, it amazed him how much they looked the same. Thought there were some differences. Dark brown eyes that were hidden by blue framed glasses. Soft looking, short layered, raven hair that seemed to hug the face slightly. A rather short and slender body, but based on the tone of voice, he could tell this person was close to his age. And probably the most important thing... He was a boy

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**I have been planning this story out so much... I don't really like this first chapter but I am hoping it will probably get better. I will change this beginning when I think of a new one. This story contains a ton of foreshadowing for later events~ So be sure to pay attention to those when you read the story**


End file.
